Harley and Red
by Les Miserabby
Summary: They were Romeo and Juliet. They were in love, but it was never meant to be. HarleyxRed Oneshot T for character death


**Quick note: The stuff in italics is directly from the book, the event leading up to the rest of the story, which is Red and Harleys thoughts on everything.**

Harley and Red

_"What are you doing?" Red shrieked, standing over her father._

_Without relaxing his grip on Dodge, Stick looked up; it took him a moment to fous on his daughter. "Freeing you," he snarled._

_"But I'm not a prisoner!_

_All around them the other cats stopped fighting, as if they recognized that this was the heart of the battle. Stick and Dodge broke apart; Stick rose to his paws and faced his daughter, while Dodge sat up and started to lick his wounds, glaring resentfully at the cats who had attacked his camp._

_"What's your problem?" Red challenged her father._

_"These cats have done nothing but steal since they arrived," Stick spat back. "This was our home first! They have taken our prey, our dens, and now you!"_

_Red opened her jaws to replym but Harley padded up close to her side before she could speak._

_"No cat stole Red," the gray-black tom growled. "Do you think so little of her? She came of her own accord."_

_"No," Red meowed, turning to gaze at Harley. "I came because of you - because I love you. No cat can make me leave."_

_Anger turned Stick's eyes into black pools. "This isn't love! You tricked her!" he roared as he sprang at Harley with claws outstretched._

_Swift as a snake, Red threw herself in Stick's way. His claws plunged deep into her throat; at once he tried to throw his weight back, but it was too late. Red crumpled to the ground at his paws..._

~Red's POV~

Our love was doomed from the beginning. We were Romeo and Juliet. We were in love. But now it can never be. As my life bleeds out of me at my father's claws, I can't help but feel nothing but sorrow. Sorrow that we will never have the life we dreamed of. Sorrow that I will now never be able to be with him again. With Harley again. I loved him. I still love him. I will always love him. Why did my father do this? How could he! Why could he not understand that I love Harley with all my heart? I just wish that he had left us in peace! I will never be able to forgive my father after this, although I still love him. He's my father, after all. But now I must die angry at him. Death comes slow me. I can hear Harley meowing to me, although I'm not sure what he's saying. My life flashes before my eyes. Growing up, living with my father and the other cats in our group. Dodge coming with his cats. Meeting Harley. Falling in love with him, making our plans. Our future kits. A life together in peace. All of that has been shattered into a million pieces now. I am dying, and I know it. I watch as my world grows dark, and hear the voices of the cats around me fade to nothing as I take my last breath, then die.

~Harley~

I stare at Red in horror, then up at Stick. Red's father is staring at his claws and at his daughter. "No... no..." he whispers, but I barely hear. I am in too much shock.

All the plans Red and I had made have been destroyed in the blink of an eye.

"Quick, bring cobwebs!" orders one of the clan cats brought by Stick in order to get rid of us. But hte clan cats are somewhat more honourable than that. They seek to make peace, not to destroy. I respect them for that.

"Here, try this," suggests a black tom to the cat who gave the order. I think that she's their leader. By now I'm crouching by Red, my love, my life, covering her in licks, praying that she will live.

"Red - stay with me," I beg her. "Remember the kits we were going to have... tough little ginger she-cats, just like you? Remember how we planned our life?" Deep down, I know that its too late, that she is gone forever. But part of me isn't ready to let her go. Stick says something about that never happening and Dodge retaliates, but I don't care. I'm not listening. I am too lost in my grief to pay attention to them.

**I hope you liked that. I nearly cried while writing this.**


End file.
